


A Rooster Teeth Engagement Party

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Series: Ryan and Jon's Love Story [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's not a romantic guy, but for the love of his life, he'll put that aside just to make the Rooster Teeth party, a special one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rooster Teeth Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this and the sequel at work in the span of a few hours. It got me kicked off of self scan. But RisingWood is so worth it! Anyway, enjoy!

Ryan Haywood was not a romance sort of guy. He didn’t do the whole ‘flowers and candy’ thing. It didn’t make any sense to him. Not even on special occasions. He usually professed his love for his boyfriend of two years, Jon Risinger, in other ways. Jon always told other people that he didn’t need that, that Ryan made him feel special in other ways. So, when Ryan sent him a text in a meeting he knew that Jon was in, Jon’s suspicions rose. He waited until after the meeting to read the text.

 

**R: End of the year Rooster Teeth party. Be my date?**

 

_J: Of course babe. You know you didn’t need to ask._

 

**R: Packed a bag for you. Your black shirt and black jeans are there. Dress nice.**

 

Jon walked back into his office and saw a black duffel bag sitting in the chair. He picked it up and opened it, smiling when he saw the clothes in the bag. He also saw a note on his desk from Barb saying that Ryan had dropped off the bag and that she’d be by to see him later.

 

_J: Barb left me a note saying she’d dropped it off. Would have loved to have seen your face instead_.

 

**R: I know baby, me too. We both had early meetings though. Now do some work and I’ll see you at noon. I love you.**

 

Jon nodded to nobody in particular and continued designing a t-shirt that he’d come up with for Ryan one night. He was watching Ryan play a PC game on his laptop at home and Ryan made a statement and Jon thought it would make a good t-shirt. He didn’t worry about Ryan until it was time for him to get ready and change for the rest of the day.

 

X

 

Ryan stood at a small table and lit the candles that were on it. He smiled over at the two redheaded women that were standing at another table and went back to setting things up on the table. He was letting his mind wander to Jon, and that’s when he felt himself blushing wildly.

 

“Aww Turney, look! Ryan’s blushing again!”

 

Lindsay Jones said, nudging Ryan’s best friend, and FreePlay co-host, Meg Turney. Meg turned and looked adoringly at Ryan. They’d become fast friends when Meg had started dating Gavin, and their chemistry during FreePlay made people love them. And Meg couldn’t picture her life without him.

 

“He’s in love. Can you blame him? Love is an amazing thing. And the way he is with Jon, it’s a thing that astounds me, daily.”

 

Lindsay’s husband Michael, another friend of Ryan’s came over and pulled Lindsay close to him, nuzzling her temple before speaking to them.

 

“As someone who’s seen them together over the last two years, I can honestly say the change in them is radical. It took them so long to realize their feelings for each other though.”

 

Ryan walked over to his group of friends and picked up the peach roses that were in a vase on the table and sniffed them slightly. He smiled and giggled, turning around to look at his friends. He wanted it to be extremely perfect, and that’s where his friends came in.

 

“Thank you guys for gossiping about me and Jonny, guys. I need this to be absolutely perfect today, so you know your roles right? Meg?”

 

“I’m to make sure Jon is dressed properly and ready to go.”

 

“Correct. Lindsay?”

 

“I’m going to make sure his camera is set up and be the photographer slash videographer.”

 

“Correct. Michael?”

 

“Geoff, Gavin and I are leaving for Dallas soon to go get Ray. He cleared his whole day for this.”

 

Ryan nodded, knowing how much Ray meant to not only himself, but to Jon. For today only, he was going to toss his non-romance and candy policy out the window. He smiled, knowing his friends had everything under control, as he went back to his office to get ready for what was going to be happening next.

 

X

 

“RiiiiiseMonger!”

 

Meg yelled as she poked her head inside Jon’s office. She smiled as she saw him enter the main part of the office, buttoning his sleeve on his cuff as Meg made her way inside the office completely. She stopped dead in her tracks as she began to look him over.

 

“Meg! What are you doing here?”

 

“Ryan sent me. He wanted me to make sure you were dressed properly. And oh my fucking god, do you look amazing!”

 

Meg said, feeling the hot tears well up in her eyes. She sniffled loudly, and that caught Jon’s attention right away. He started watching her a bit more and got confused. Meg tried hiding the tears from him, but it was too late.

 

“Meg-Ra, are you okay? You and Gavin doing okay?”

 

Meg nodded and finally turned away from her friend, wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She knew that if she blew this whole surprised, Ryan would never forgive her. She finally composed herself enough to speak, before turning back to him and smiling softly.

 

“Yeah. Gavin and I are doing amazing. Come on, it’s time for the party. I’ll walk down with you.”

 

Meg said, extending her arm. Jon was still worried about his friend and but she had a different look to her now. It was a look of serenity, of peace, of pride. As they walked down the hallway, he realized that they were going the opposite way of the party.

 

“Uh, Meg. The party is down in the lunch area. That’s the other way.”

 

Jon said, pointing to the other side of the hallway like a petulant child. Meg stopped him in front of a studio door. She wordlessly opened the door, smiling and leading Jon through it. As they stepped through together, he saw all of his and Ryan’s friends standing there, holding single peach roses. He turned and looked at Meg, obvious confusion written on his face.

 

“Walk down the aisle towards Ryan. Take the roses that we hand you as you go.”

 

Meg said, handing Jon his first rose and kissing his cheek softly. He started down the aisle as Lindsay, Michael, Griffon, Geoff, Barb, Chris, Ray and Tina handed him roses. He reached the podium where Ryan was standing and smiled. He jumped up onto the podium and smiled placing his flowers on the table as he looked at Ryan who greeted him lovingly.

 

“Hello beloved.”

 

“Ryan. This is beautiful. What is all this?”

 

Ryan took Jon’s hand and smiled. He could feel Jon’s anxiousness in his hands and that made him sad. He hated when Jon felt anxious, but he knew exactly what he could to soothe his anxiousness.

 

“You know what today is, right?”

 

“Of course I do, babe. It’s our anniversary. I thought we were having dinner with our friends later.”

 

“Oh, we are. But I have something I want to do first.”

 

Ryan said, reaching into his pants pocket, and then dropped to one knee. Jon gasped, as did everyone else in the room, though they already knew what was going on. Ryan opened the box, and with sparkling blue eyes, started speaking.

 

“Two years ago, you made me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to a dinner date with me. Three months later, after a lot of searching within myself, I asked you to officially be my boyfriend. In our two years together, we have had more problems than anyone could ever imagine, but somehow, we managed to stay together through it all. They say that true love conquers all, and I believe that. Jon Risinger, today I love you. Tomorrow, I’ll love you. Forever, I’ll love you. Will you please do me the distinct honor and privilege of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?”

 

Ryan asked, the tears that were shining in his eyes during his speech, falling over. Jon looked at the ring in Ryan’s hand and smiled. It was a black tungsten ring with an infinity symbol they’d seen when they were antiquing in downtown Austin a few weeks prior. He looked back at Ryan and nodded slightly at him.

 

“Yes my love, yes. I will marry you.”

 

Jon said, pulling Ryan up. Ryan slid the ring on his finger and kissed them slowly and softly. Their little group of friends came up to them and hugged them tightly as Ryan and Jon continued to embrace. Ryan grinned, kissing Jon’s face one more time, because he knew that nothing could be better in that moment than their wedding.


End file.
